


The After-Party Affair

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4M]The After-Party Affair[Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome][Making Out][Groping][Flirty][Tit sucking][Grinding][Mutual Masturbation] [Dirty Talk][Needy][Riding You Raw on the Floor by the Fireplace][Countdown][Creampie]Premise: You just moved to a new city for a new job. It’s a new place, new apartment, new everything. But thanks to an old friend of yours from college, who’s lived in the city for a couple of years now, he invites you to an office party with his friends and colleagues. After the party, he accompanies you back to your place. But... you kinda don’t want him to leave just yet. Fortunately, his phone died and you generously invited him in to recharge his phone.***This is the non-holiday version of the original script "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"***
Kudos: 5





	The After-Party Affair

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post and comment section.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

[F4M] The After-Party Affair[Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome][Making Out][Groping][Flirty][Tit sucking][Dirty Talk][Grinding][Mutual Masturbation] [Needy][Riding You on the Floor by the Fireplace][Countdown][Creampie]

\--------------------------------  
Key/Guide:

(SFX) - All Optional -  
Footsteps in high heels, Door unlocking, Door opening and closing, Glass clinking, Liquid pouring to a glass, Movement on couch, Soft crackling fire, Unzipping, Undressing, Belt unbuckling, sheets rustling.

*Tones and emotions*

[action and descriptions]

**text** for emphasis  
\--------------------------------

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX: Footsteps in high heels)

[Sighs] Well, this is me. [Awkward laugh]

Hey..uh.. thanks for coming with me and making sure I make it home alright. You didn’t have to walk me all the way up to my door, y’know.

I just feel a little bad now, it’s gonna cost you an extra cab ride.

(Playful sarcastic) Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. That was way too long ago.

I’ve changed. Getting wasted at a party is so 2010 me.

[Scoffs] For your information, I’ve gotten a lot better. I’m a changed woman. A more **sober** woman.

Not exactly a conscious decision on my part but, let’s just say, after turning 27 your body starts disagreeing with how much alcohol you can actually take. [Giggle]

Seriously though, I really had fun tonight.

Yes. Truly.

For an office party? It's right up there on the fun scale. Like a solid 7 out of 10. [Giggle] Other office parties I've been to scored a 2 at the most.

[Pause]

Hey...Do you-

[You get cut off as he cussed under his breath]

*A little surprised, a hint of concern* Oh. What’s wrong? Did something happen?

[Pause]

Oh. Yeahhh..I don’t think you can call an Uber when your phone’s dead.

Thanks, it’s one of my useless talents - spotting the obvious.[Giggle]

And yes, you may come inside to recharge your phone.

I know you didn’t say anything. But I’m fairly intuitive when I’m sober, so I answered your question before you could even think to ask. [Giggle]

Alright. Come on in.

(SFX: Door unlocking, opening and closing)

[Embarrassed] Uhh...just don't mind the mess.

I haven’t exactly put away the moving boxes with my stuff. I’m still waiting for the new shelf to come in.

Anyway...uhh.. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. There’s an outlet there just beside that table...there ya go. You got it? Cool.

Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee? Oh, wait. I remember you’re not a coffee person…

Ooh..Are you now? I guess I’m not the only one who’s changed. [Giggle]

Just water? You sure? Alright. Be right back.

(SFX: Glass clinking)  
(SFX: Liquid pouring to a glass)

Here you go...You’re welcome.

(SFX: Movement on couch as you sit next to him)

*Excited* Hey. Wanna see something neat?

Check this out… Ta-daaah!

(SFX: Soft crackling fire)

How cool is that? An electric fireplace! Yup! It came with the apartment! And it even makes that crackling sound.  
Mmmph..Probably my most favorite thing in this place right now.

[Deep contented sigh]

[Pause]

Hey, thanks again..for inviting me to your office party.

I’m not gonna lie, I haven't really gotten out much. Unless you were with me.

[Sigh] It's just that all of this...it's quite a lot to take in by myself. 

So when you invited me to the party. I knew I couldn't say ‘no’. And you were there with me the whole time, which was reassuring.

[Embarrassed laugh] I hope you didn't feel like you were baby sitting me at the party.

[Pause]

Oh, okay. Good. I'm glad I didn't embarrass you in front of your coworkers and friends.

[Laughing] Your friends. Oh, Yeah. They’re a lively bunch that’s for sure.

No, no. Not at all. I really felt welcomed. You made sure of that.  
And I really appreciate it.

It’s not exactly easy moving into a new city, with a new job, and meeting new people. It’s exciting but also extremely overwhelming.

So I was really glad and.. relieved?.. when you texted me out of the blue and learned that you’re here.

I was so happy to see a familiar face. It made this big change a little less daunting and scary.

[Softly] And a little less.. lonely, if I’m being honest.

[Pause]

I..uh..I’ve been meaning to return the favor.. to properly thank you.

[Chuckle] Letting you recharge your phone is hardly a ‘thank you’.

(SFX: Movement on couch)

(Suggestive, your words trail off as you get closer) I was thinking, maybe, more along these lines…

[You give him a very deep & sensual kiss. This goes on for a while]

[Breathless as you pull away slightly] I’ve been thinking about doing this since you stood at my door when you picked me up for the party.  
Standing there and looking **so** fine...

And I can tell you liked my little black dress, too.[Giggle]

Mmm..I was thinking about you when I was picking which dress to wear.

[He pulls you in to a more passionate kiss]

[You start making out like a pent up couple. This goes on until..]

[Kissing becomes softer]

[Pause to catch your breath]

Yeah, I’m totally okay with this. Are you?

[Smiles] Good. Because I’ve wanted this, too.

[Passionately kiss again. You moan/groan/gasp as he gropes you]

[Between moans and kisses say the lines when it feels natural]

-Yeah... You can touch me. Please touch me there. Everywhere.

-I want to feel your hands all over me.

-That’s it, baby… Oh, is that okay? Can I call you that? [Chuckle]

Okay.

[Continue making out while you both undress]

[Moaning] Unzip my dress from the back. You too. Shirt off.

(SFX: Unzipping, undressing)

[Sultry chuckle] Judging by your wide eyes and slack jaw. You like what you see?

[Seductive whisper] I saw you stealing glances at my breasts this evening.  
The plunging neckline really did the trick, huh?

Shhh.. It’s okay. That was the point of the dress, silly. [Chuckle]

But something tells me you like what’s underneath, too.

[Whisper] Here. Give me your hands.

*Sensual* Feel the patterns on it?...And here…[Moaning] The fabric...so thin you could feel my nipples as they get hard.. and your touch, just as warm as if we were skin to skin.

[Your breath hitched as you become more aroused]

Would you like a better view?

(SFX: Movement on couch)

Move up just a bit, so I can straddle you...Okay. Yeah. That's good.

Mmmm...Now that my tits are out and at face level. Why don’t you give them a little kiss? Please?

[Whisper] I want you to.

[Moaning, heavy breathing, whimpering, as he starts kissing your breasts]

[Between your reactions to the act, say the lines when it feels natural]

-Fuck… baby… that’s it. Take them in your mouth.

-Lick them…

-Suck on them..

-Play with the other nipple while you suck on the one.

-[Continue moaning and whimpering for a while] Y-yeah...keep going... keep swirling that tongue on my nipple.

-Yes. Ah fuck- we’re biting now, huh?

-No, no… definitely not a complaint… I like it when you take my nipple between your teeth and lick it with your tongue.

-Baby.. Yes.

[Moaning continues]

Oh, god. I can feel you ... You're getting hard underneath me. Does your mouth and tongue on my tits turn you on? Hmm?[Chuckle]

[Whimper] Fuck- sucking my nipples like that… I can feel myself dripping.

Ohhh.. We can’t waste a single drop of that wetness.

May I?

(SFX: Belt unbuckling)

(Sultry with every word) And there. You. Are.

Oh, fuck. Let me grind on that cock. Let me get it wet and slick with my juices.

[Moaning and whimpering as you grind your wet pussy on his cock]

*Amused seductive whisper* Oh, there it is. You’ve figured it out.

I know. Who would’ve thought crotchless panties to be a thing.

Mmmm.. but I’m so glad they are. [Giggle]

[Moaning and groaning continues]

Oh, fuck. I’m sopping wet. I got you lubed up with just my pussy juices.

I want to feel you in my hand...

Oh, baby. You’re throbbing...

[Between kisses] It’s so hot. Does that feel good?...Does my hand feel good when I stroke you?...When I squeeze you.

Fuck...I can feel you swelling in my hand... You like how my little hand grip you.. My thumb circling, teasing the tip and my finger lightly rubbing on the underside of your head... hmm? Coaxing that precum out of you.

[You lick and suck on your fingers] Mmm.. You taste so good. [Soft giggle]

[Moaning and groaning] How about when I take the tip this time and just [whimper]... use it to draw circles on my clit?

Holy Shit! that feels so fucking good. Mmmff…

[Sharp gasp] That’s your fingers inside me.

Yes!Yes! Oh, fuck. That’s it, babe. Keep going. I'll keep stroking you.. just keep thrusting those fingers inside me.. please. Please?

[Improv reactions as you continue touching each other. This goes on for a while until the next line]

Oh, fuck. I’m getting close.

You, too?

[Whimpering and moaning continues, with kissing in between]

I’m not usually this straightforward… But…

*Breathless, needy whispers* I want you inside me.

I want to cum all over your cock... And I want you to cum inside me. Fuck, I want you.

[Beathless chuckle] Yeah? Okay. 

But I wanna ride you. Let me ride you in front of the fireplace. It’s warmer.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Come on. Let me just lay this throw blanket here. And yeah, time to totally lose those pants.[Giggle]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

There we go. Let me just get on top of you.

[Pause as you gaze at him underneath you]

[Soft laugh] Hi…

[You kiss him gently]

[Whisper] Okay...I’m gonna take you in now…

[Whimper as you slowly lower yourself on his cock]...Slow-slow-slow.. fuck- I swear I could cum from just you going inside me. [Giggle]

Wait-wait-wait… Mmm..I want to get used to you. Do you feel me squeezing around you? I’m not even doing that on purpose.

[Soft Kissing]

Okay.. yeah. You can start moving.

[Moaning] That’s it. Move with me… Rock your hips with me

[Gasp] Oh yes! Just like that. Fuck, baby.

Grab my ass. Squeeze them.

[Improv reactions as you ride him faster]

Oh god, you’re so deep. You’re so deep inside me.

Fuck! That's it! Thrust into me when I slam my pussy down your cock. Oh yes!

You feel incredible!

Don’t stop. Fuck me. Keep fucking me.

[Getting so close, you're needy and desperately begging]

*Needy* Faster, baby. Faster! Please.

[Mewling and moaning] Harder! Yes! Oh, please fuck me harder.

I’m so close, baby. I’m so close.

You too? Good. Fuck I can feel you stretching me out.

[Breathless] Let’s cum together.

[Between moaning and gasping] I’m gonna count us down… let's cum together on 'One' okay?

[You’re both right on the edge]

From five...

Oh-fuck-I’m-so-close..

Okay-okay..

5…

4… Oh, shit..

3…Yes! Pump into me faster!

2…

[A few more seconds on the edge, improv reactions as he thrusts into you even harder]

[The word comes out in a sharp gasp] One!

One! Now, baby.[Gasp] Come with me, come with me! Fuck! Babe!  
I’m cumming! I'M CUMMING!..

[Improv/adlib as you hit that orgasm]

Oh god...you’re still shooting that cum. That’s it, baby.

Let it all out. Give me all that load. Mmmm.. yes…

Oh, fuck..yes.

[Improv/adlib the come down]

Oh my god...Oh my god...[Tired chuckle]

Oh, Come here.

[Sensual kissing]

[Soft laughter] Oh, my god… this was supposed to be me thanking you but why do I feel like I’m the one getting something out of it? [Giggle]

You were amazing.

[Satisfied sigh] Fuck...That just felt too good.

[Gentle kissing]

I don’t wanna get up just yet....[Awkward laugh]...I don't think I can get up just yet.

Ooofff...My legs are still shaking...Do you mind laying here with me for a few?

[Giggling] Great.

Here. Grab the other end of the blanket and just throw it over us.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Contented sigh]

This feels nice. Snuggling on your chest, your warmth against me like this.. and the fireplace keeping my back warm.

[Pause. Your breathing begins to calm]

[Whisper] Are you okay?

[Soft giggling] Yeah, I can’t think of any better way to spend a Friday night, either.

[Pause]

[You take a deep cleansing breath]

Hm? Nothing.

Oh god, you’re gonna think this is so cheesy.

*Embarrassed* [Whisper] I was...I was just admiring how good you look in this light. 

oh, god...

[Soft laugh] No. Seriously. The light from the fire. The way it’s dancing on your skin, shiny from your sweat… I’m not gonna lie, it looks kinda hot.[Giggling]

*Mesmerized* The way it’s reflecting on your eyes. And when you look at me...it’s beautiful and quite captivating.

[Chuckle] See? I told you...Cheesy.

[Tender kissing]

Well, I’m glad you find my cheesy side attractive. That makes one of us. [Soft chuckle]

[Pause]

Hey..Thanks again. I know, I know. I keep saying ‘thank you’. But really you have no idea how grateful I really am for everything.

Yes. Now, including the sex.

[Playful frustrated, laughing] Ugh! Will you let me thank you properly? Geez, I'm trying to verbalize my appreciation.

Okay. Serious.

*Softly* I was beginning to doubt myself for deciding to move out here.

*Reflective* I pretty much uprooted my whole life and landed myself in a new city, in a new job, without knowing a single soul.

[Pause]

*Sincere* That is..until you.

If it wasn’t for you. I probably would’ve hightailed the fuck outta here.

Yeah, you say you didn’t do anything but you just simply being **there**... it was enough. It was enough to rearrange my perspective  
and get me back on the saddle and keep on riding.

[Flustered] Oh, god. Oh. No. I didn’t mean to use that illustration. Oh, geez...[Under your breath] ah, fuck me. [Giggle]

[Scoffs] Oh. Ha-ha.

[Mimicking his deep voice] "But I just did." You're a funny one too, aren't you? And you are enjoying this way too much.

[Under your breath] God damn it.

I think it’s better to talk about this in the morning when we’re not sex drunk. [Giggle]

[Happy exasperation, sincere] Anyway! The point is..

*Softly* Thank you. Really. A million times...

[heartfelt] ‘Thank you’.

[You kiss him again]

[Whisper] By the way, I think your phone’s charged enough so you can call an Uber.

But...

If you want, you can stay over for tonight? Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?

[Pause]

[Smiles] Perfect...me neither...

[Gentle kissing]

(SFX: Soft crackling fire, Fade out)

END


End file.
